canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
Assassin was a job certain people have. This job is highly common during the Clone Wars. Appearances * Darth Maul, Part I * Darth Maul, Part II * Darth Maul, Part III * Darth Maul, Part IV * Darth Maul, Part V * The Phantom Menace * The Phantom Menace Golden Book * The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Probe Droid Problem * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part I (Appear in hologram in flashback) * Attack of the Clones * Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD * Attack of the Clones Golden Book * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I (Appear in flashback) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V (Appear in imagination) * The Hidden Enemy * The Clone Wars film * Ambush * Rookies (Appear in hologram) * Cloak of Darkness * Holocron Heist * Cargo of Doom * Children of the Force * Lightsaber Lost (Appear in flashback) * Death Trap * R2 Come Home * Lethal Trackdown * ARC Troopers * The Mandalore Plot (Appear in flashback) * Duchess of Mandalore * Evil Plans * Assassin * Hostage Crisis * Hunt for Ziro * Nightsisters * Monster * Witches of the Mist * Deception * Friends and Enemies * The Box * Crisis on Naboo * Fugitive (Appear on screen) * Dark Disciple * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Beckett 1 * Thrawn (Mentioned Only) * Ezra's Gamble * Fighter Flight (Appear in graffiti) * The Siege of Lothal (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn: Alliances (Mentioned Only) * Kindred * Rebel Assault * Jedi Night * DUME * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Rogue One * Rogue One novel (Mentioned Only) * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Not for Nothing (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader Annual 1 * Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt * Empire's End (Mentioned Only) * Last Shot * Bloodline * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing Sources * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Admiral Wullf Yularen in the Databank * Aurra Sing in the Databank * H-type Nubian yacht in the Databank * Sith in the Databank